


Hogwarts: A History (The Founders of Hogwarts)

by Mysterious_L



Series: Tale Of Short Stories [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Narnia - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Harry Potter - Freeform, Magic, Not bets read, Siblings are Hogwarts founders, some other tags I’m probably forgetting, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 07:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20485040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterious_L/pseuds/Mysterious_L
Summary: A crossover based on the headcannon of Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy being the hogwarts founders.





	Hogwarts: A History (The Founders of Hogwarts)

**Author's Note:**

> For all you Harry Potter/ Narnia Lovers hope you like it.

One day four siblings were traveling through a mystical wardrobe intending to travel to Narnia, a magical country inhabited by talking animals and mythical creatures alike. There name were Peter who was the eldest, Susan the second eldest, Edmund the middle child and finally Lucy the baby of the family. Instead of taking them to Narnia the siblings were taken to a sweeping valley with a vast lake down below. Wondering how they got here and if there was any way to return home the children decide to explore the area and see what they could uncover.

After exploring the children meet up again and decide to look for other people. They wandered around until they stumbled upon a small village located a ways away from the valley. When they finally arrived they started talking to the locals to get a feel for this strange place and the people. As they were talking something catches Susan's eye. Curious to know more Susan breaks away from the four to follow this stranger. Peter notices Susan's absence and quickly ushers his younger siblings to help him search for her. A couple minutes later Peter, Edmund and Lucy find Susan talking to a stranger who is holding an oddly shaped piece of wood in his hands. As they approach this new stranger they see him performing demonstrations on random objects with this piece of wood and the objects seem to be following the movement pattern. Intrigued the children ask this stranger just what it is he is doing. The stranger now taking notice of the children laugh's and shakes his head saying that it is magic. With this the children look among themselves and began to grow curious as this magic was very different from what they experienced back in Narnia.

Susan know for her thirst of knowledge ask if there is a way they too can perform this new type of magic. The stranger says that it is different for everyone and if they truly possess this extraordinary capability they will know in their hearts. Awed with this statement the children bid a farewell to the stranger and set out to continue exploring this vast land. Later that night after having found an inn to stay at the children began to think about the strangers words. As they drifted off to sleep they couldn't help but think about what lay ahead of them. 

That morning Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy set out to find a place to start practicing this new type of magic. The children end up using the area they first happened upon as their training grounds. The siblings practiced day and night working out things on there own through observation of the other villagers who possess this ability as well as their previous experience with magic in Narnia.

Years pass and the children are now older and have garnered a name for themselves as as being the most brilliant witches and wizards of the time. One day while training Susan decides she wants to share this ability with children and teach them how to control and master their magical abilities. She first approaches Lucy who was know for her compassion and kindness towards others. 

After getting Lucy on board she looks to Peter the eldest who was a natural leader and very daring. After she finishes talking to Peter she goes to Edmund who seemed to have grown out of his spiteful and mean-spirited nature towards everyone to an ambitious and cunning man.

Later on they run into the stranger who they meet when they first arrived in this new land. They are surprised to discover that he is an architect and after listening to the siblings dream says he is willing to help them build their school. 

The siblings decided to divide up the children so they each represented an aspect of personality that they wanted to bring out in new students. As a precautionary measure to protect Narnia's existence they chose pseudonym's in place of their names. They were Godric Gryffindor (Peter), Rowena Ravenclaw (Susan), Salazar Slytherin (Edmund) and Helga Hufflepuff (Lucy).

Some time later the siblings are caught up in reminiscing about their days spent in Narnia. As they wandered down the hall they stumbled upon a secret room. As they venture into the room the founders look around notice how bare and empty this room was. Then all of a sudden there standing in the middle of the room was the wardrobe they used when traveling to Narnia. The founders stood in shock unable to believe that the wardrobe had reappeared after all this time.

Knowing this could be their last chance to venture home the siblings unanimously agreed it was time to leave their school believing that they had filled there part in this schools history. One by one the four siblings stepped through the wardrobe before stepping out into Narnia forever leaving behind the wizarding world. 

As they look around nostalgia rushes up through them. Turning to look at each other the siblings noticed they returned to the age they were before setting out for Narnia that day. Unbeknownst to them back in the wirzarding world these four siblings laid the foundations for the largest and most prestigious Wizarding school in Britain. Which everyone would come to know as Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!

**Author's Note:**

> Done. I really enjoyed writing this and I hope you all enjoy reading this. Also if you read this as a chapter on my tales of short stories then I wanted to let you know instead of individual chapters it will be individual works as a series.


End file.
